


Balance

by ErikaWilliams



Category: Final Fantasy XII
Genre: F/M, Post Game, repost from livejournal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-23
Updated: 2018-12-23
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:18:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 531
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ErikaWilliams/pseuds/ErikaWilliams
Summary: Penelo reflects on the balancing act she is doing as Empress of Archadia and a sky pirate.





	Balance

It wasn’t always easy balancing the life of a sky pirate and the duties of an empress. Emotionally and mentally, she had accepted the decisions she had made. She thought Larsa secretly approved of them as well, even though he could never publically commend her double life. Still, in their intimate moments together, he would say something or give her a knowing look that she interpreted as “I know what you’re doing, and you have my full blessings if it makes you happy.” And she was happy. She loved her life as a sky pirate with Vaan, and she loved the time spent with Larsa. She was perfectly content with living both lives for as long as she could.

Legally and politically, she was on the edge. Her sky pirating was a point of contention for the law, and politically many people saw her actions as degrading to Archades and the royal family. Behind her back, the Senate insisted upon telling Larsa that he should declare her an enemy to the state, divorce her, and find a docile Archadian Lady to spend the rest of his days with.

The legal problems with her sky pirating Penelo tended to ignore. Until Larsa did abandon her, if the imperial guards happened to catch her, they would have to release their empress and she would then use her influence to ensure Vaan’s freedom as well. Within Archades’ borders, they were safe as a result of her status as Larsa’s wife. It was an additional benefit of being married to Larsa that she and Vaan both appreciated. Of course, she appreciated much more than he did, but she was the one who had to balance the life of sky pirate and empress.

Vaan had it easy; the only thing he had to worry about was being a sky pirate. He never would have been able to pull off the balancing act she did. He never wanted to. He wanted them to be true sky pirates like Balthier and Fran were. Penelo had had to explain to him repeatedly that that was not going to happen, and every time he would look at her with his puppy eyes and asked why. She was growing tired of explaining.

Penelo took one last look at the night sky painted with stars, a view that was just as beautiful anywhere she was. Her dress, being too tight, had forced her to step outside for a breath of fresh air. She loved Larsa dearly, but all the formalities could be overbearing. She liked having the option to wear what she wanted, even when she was supposed to be representing the empire.

Her balance was faltering. She was on the highest peak in Ivalice with nothing supporting her and the cold rain pelting down on her bare skin. She knew she would soon have to decide which way she wanted to fall, but in the dark she could not see which way was farther down. Still, Penelo thought as she turned back towards the ball to rejoin Larsa, she wanted to enjoy her balancing act a little while longer, even if it made the night darker and the fall more dangerous.


End file.
